1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic adjustable trap priming valve which is placed in an inlet water line to a frequently used plumbing fixture for diverting a flow of water passing through the inlet water line to a floor drain trap.
2. The Prior Art
Drain openings are often located in floors of wash rooms, laundry rooms, laboratories, etc., to drain liquids which may spill onto the floor from, e.g., nearby sinks. These drain holes are connected to sewer systems via xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d traps, the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d traps containing water to prevent backflow of sewer odors.
However, the water in the traps will evaporate over time, and if no replacement water is caused to flow through the drain openings, sewer odor will flow into the area above the drain opening. This is highly undesirable.
A known technique for addressing this problem is to place a trap priming valve in a water inlet of a frequently used plumbing fixture and to connect the trap priming valve to the trap, so that whenever the fixture is used and inlet water is caused to flow through the inlet line, a portion will flow to the trap to replenish evaporated water therein and prevent sewer backup odors.
However, known trap valves are complicated in structure and not easily adjusted, i.e., in order to control the amount of water flow to the trap when the sink is used. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,759,826.
The present invention is directed to an improved trap priming valve which is simple in contraction and easily adjusted.
According to this invention, an automatic adjustable trap priming valve includes a housing through which inlet water flows, a diverter element which extends across the housing and is connected at a first end to a delivery line extending to the trap, the diverter element providing an interior passageway and an annular seat facing the downstream (upward) direction of water flow, the annular seat defining an opening which communicates with the passageway, and a flap which is pivotally connected to the housing to be lifted off the seat with water flowing through the housing and to fall down onto the seat when the flow of water ceases. A control member is associated with the second end of the diverter element to control the water flow area between the opening and the passageway, and thus control the flow of inlet water into the passageway (and to the trap) when inlet water flows through the housing and lifts the flap element off the seat.
The present invention will be better understood by reference to the attached drawings, taken in conjunction with the following discussion.